


Acnologia and the infamous list

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And for some reason Acnologia, the most feared dragon in Earthland, kept a list.<br/>A "to kill" list, but a list nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acnologia and the infamous list

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the people on my dashboard for this. Someone just came up with this crazy headcannon that Acnologia has a list of the Dragon Slayers to kill and I just had to write the idea.

There are many known facts about Acnologia, the dragon king. About how destructive his powers are, or his title of Apocalypse dragon. Some selected few even got the knowledge that he was once a dragon slayer, and became a dragon after killing dragons and bathing in their blood. Another known fact is that he hates dragons and has a signature move for killing.

But what none of the people on the east expected was that Acnologia kept a list. A “to-kill” list, but a list nonetheless.

The mage saints looked stunned as the man (or maybe dragon?) who had killed God Serena in one-hit put his only arm inside the cloak he was wearing and took out a slip of paper that had certainly seen better days.

Acnologia approached what was left of God Serena’s body and put down the paper on a clean area while he went for the blood spilled there and dipped his fingers on it, using it as a make-shift ink.

“Well, well. One down, seven dragons left. This one was…” Acnologia looked at the paper, not taking long to find what he searched for, “…Let me see… Here. ‘Way too much glitter for the world’, now dead. Time to move to the next dragon.”

Acnologia cleaned his fingers and put the list back inside the cloak. Then he sat down and started drawing something in the dirt. It looked like a circle, divided into seven parts.

Acnologia then started to draw symbols, one in each part, while mumbling something to himself.

“So, we have left the ‘not-really-a-dragon-prince’, the ‘eardrums killing rust’, the ‘lightning rod prototype’, the ‘team support feat. mahou shoujo’, the ‘snakes only guy’, the ‘think highly of myself fanboy’ and the ‘once in a while I talk to an evil shadow emo’. Now I should decide who I’m going to kill next…”

The dragon king got a twig and finished what he was working at.

“Not it’s up to lady luck to decide which dragon shall perish next.”

He spun the twig and it fell on one of the symbols. Then, Acnologia got up and started moving away from the place where he had killed God Serena and in the direction his next decided target was.

And on the east region of the battle, the remaining spriggans and the (defeated) wizard saints just kept staring, been totally lost to what had happened. Until one of them had the courage to voice the thought on all their minds.

“What the hell just happened here?!”


End file.
